


No soy ella

by VioletStwy



Category: Shounen Oujo
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert lo sabe. Él no es Alexia y nunca lo será</p>
            </blockquote>





	No soy ella

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble: 447 palabras
> 
> Titulo: No soy ella
> 
> Beta: Isis_Aria
> 
> Manga: Shounen Oujo/ Princess Boy

Albert odia que lo miren desde arriba, como si fuera un pecado haber nacido hombre. Todos en la calle lo miraban así, otros con odio y muchas mujeres sólo con asco. Menos Martha, los chicos y Theodore. Sobre todo el inocentón de Theodore. Entonces fue llevado hasta ella. Alexia

Alexia que no lo miraba desde arriba sino con necesidad, como si realmente necesitara algo de él desesperadamente. Alexia que reía con sus palabras y le explicaba con paciencia. Y Gii que sólo lo mira con algo parecido a la desaprobación por parecerse tanto a su preciada hada.

Se sentía tan bien estar con Alexia, demasiado bien, que por momentos llegaba a olvidarse de sus momentos en la calle. Eso estaba mal, él no debía estar allí. Debía ir a casa y buscar a Theodore antes de que ese tonto se lastimáse y justo cuando pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad, a una monótona y peligrosa realidad, se rompió.

Tocó sus mejillas luego del admirable discurso que había dado, estaban húmedas porque estaba llorando. Afuera había una gran conmoción con todos los ciudadanos gritando emocionados, vitoreándolo a él, a ella. A Alexia.

Alexia que ahora estaba en su cama fría, manchada de sangre y pálida. Alexia que pensaba en todos antes que en ella y estaba dispuesta a morir por su amado pueblo. No podía acabar así, Alexia no iba a acabar así. Se supone que ella iba a cambiarlo todo, a proteger a su pueblo. No tenía que pasar eso, no tenía que ser así.

Pero él prometió que la ayudaría y eso iba a hacer. Un hombre no rompe nunca sus promesas.

Por eso dos años después él sigue allí, soportando todo por Alexia, sólo por ella. Pero ahora dos años después, Albert siente que detesta más que lo miren con tristeza, como lo está haciendo Gii ahora, prefiere que lo miren con odio o asco. Porque sabe lo que está pensando Gii. Él no es ella

Por más que él persiga lo que fue Alexia y camine sobre los mismos pasos que ella dejó, él no es ella. No importa que su cuerpo aun se parezca al de Alexia, que pueda imitar su voz a la perfección y que ahora también hable diez idiomas con fluidez, él nunca logrará ser ella.

Albert continúa leyendo bajo la atenta y algo anhelante mirada de su tutor. Casi puede sentir la tristeza y desesperación de esa persona y le molesta. Odia que él lo mire así porque entonces él desea ser ella solo por un momento para borrar esa asquerosa expresión de su rostro.

Pero lo sabe, él no es Alexia y nunca lo será.


End file.
